


某不科学的换装

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 上条先生脱下了第一位的短裤
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	某不科学的换装

**Author's Note:**

> 搞笑来的ooc小段子，女装梗

“你不能穿裤子吗！”

“啧”，他听见白色的人不爽的声音，你不满什么啊！无辜的是上条先生啊！

一早上就被黄泉川先生打电话揪到她家要他照顾家里收养的行动不便不爱出门的孩子最好能把人带到外面散散步逛逛街，本着“拯救世界都干过拯救自闭高中生也请放心交给我毕竟只要有人求助我就不会置之不理”的人生信则一口答应下来，结果在上午九点一路上难得没有堵车踩到高尔夫球被啤酒罐砸中脑袋以为会就此迎来崭新充实的一天的上条当麻先生，拿出因为“家里只有那孩子一个但你去的时候可能还没有起哦”给出的备用钥匙打开门后，看到的是——

穿着水手服的长得与一方通行相似度百分百的某人

还是把折起一半的超短裙露出白花花的大腿从后边看走路时候有机会看到内裤的……一方通行？

大概吧。

不不不我一定是眼花了说到底水手服第一位这种东西我的确想过但那同时也是［不可能发生的奇妙事件］的代名词，差不多就是能让东京电视台在播动画片时需要插播级别的事件。

我倒带重来。

后退，关门，再打开。

……hello？世界又要毁灭了吗？

“所以说，你一醒过来就是身上就是这套水手服然后自己的衣服也都被换成了女装？”

“……”

“总之……呃”上条当麻看了一眼对方修长的腿，其实挺好看……不，停止这个想法。

“黄泉川老师平常都穿运动服吧，虽然也是女装不过至少是裤子，要不先换上那个？”

“…………不”

“要不你再找找有没有裤子……？”上条先生想了想黄泉川“把那孩子带出家门一起去买个东西吧”的短讯委托。

说起来那真的是黄泉川吗？

该不会是伪装短信模仿她的口吻发给我但是这样做的目的……？除了看出这人真的恶趣味之外——

……让睡梦中的第一位毫无察觉换上女装还把衣服搬空这种不科学的事件说是魔法……不，世界上不会有这么无聊的魔法的！也不会有这么无聊的魔法师！

大概……吧？

沉迷于思考的他没注意一方通行是否在进卧室前翻了个白眼，反正大概在漫长的等待时间过去后可怜又无辜的上条先生的尖叫声冲破大楼。

不，不管怎么说那也太短了吧，T恤稍微往下拉拉就能完美遮住裤子的长度有什么意义啊？只是为了告诉别人“我穿裤子了可以去评分了”吗？不不不这是现实生活不是“o环游世界”啊！这好像福利一样的换装是什么啊？我不想要啊！

上条·普通男子高中生·轻小说男主角·直男·当麻面对着穿着超短裤的Accelerator·轻小说二号主角·一流恶党·性别不明·一方通行时，一瞬间想到了很多东西。

比如隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的隔壁片场某个同样银发但是性别明确热衷小弹珠可以把脸凹成三次元表情包的角色比如隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的某个金发赤瞳的可爱男孩子到现在了还有宅男不死心觉得他是女生比如一方通行这是什么穿法莫非是传说中的“下半身消失法”我以前还以为是穿长裙把腿遮没了呢比如啊柱间你为什么姓千手如果你愿意抛弃你的姓氏不对好像串片场了比如第一位腿不出意料也白得过分像西伯利亚的雪原比如我现在也好想把脸凹成表情包大吼一声“百合子你这是搞什么啊喂”然后下一分镜大家就都会回到正常生活——

然而他只来得及吼出一句——

“你还——不如——不穿————”

“巧了我也是这么想的。”这下没看错，他真的翻了个白眼，说着话的同时还真把空余的那只手放到裤腰上作势要往下拉，上条当麻紧急制止了这一危险想法——

他拉住了一方通行的手。

然后不幸的体质让他在向前扑的时候踩到了不知道谁扔在地上没收拾好的啤酒罐——

在惯性作用下“bang”得一声摔在地上。

那因为惯性重力上条先生的不幸力轻小说摔倒有福利定律，导致他摔倒的同时拽下了一方通行的裤子，也是正常的吧？

大概吧？

哈。

在一方通行按下电极之前，上条先生望着对方的黑色平角内裤，踏实地说出了口头禅

“不幸啊……”


End file.
